1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a stationery tool, and more particularly to a stationery tool with a pushbutton having a push-proof capability.
2. Description of Related Art
A stationery tool, such as a correction tape, a thin film dispenser, a writing tool or a rubber, usually has an extension mechanism to push a working element to extend out of a body of the stationery tool. Accordingly, a user can carry out office work, such as thin film coating, writing or error erasing with the extending working element. One kind of conventional extension mechanism comprises a pushbutton to extend or retract a working element out of or into a body of a stationery tool reciprocatingly when the pushbutton is pushed.
However, the conventional pushbutton does not have a push-proof capability, so the conventional pushbutton will be pushed carelessly or unintentionally to cause the working element to extend out of a body arbitrarily. Particularly, a stationery tool having a pushbutton is often put in a briefcase or an outfit pocket, so the working element of the stationery tool may be unintentionally pushed to extend out of the body of the stationery tool due to being compressed. Consequently, the documents in the briefcase or the outfit pocket are easily dirtied to cause inconvenience in use or even irretrievable damage.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide a stationery tool to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.